


You're Wrong and I'll Prove It

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, And always will be, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles is under the assumption that Derek still has feelings for Braeden and tries to get them back together. Derek is determined to prove him wrong.





	You're Wrong and I'll Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "You're wrong and I'll prove it."
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed

Stiles watches Derek and Braeden from across the room. He can’t help it. Even when he tries to look away he can’t help but be drawn back. Especially with how _happy_ Derek seems to be with her. His eyes crinkled at the edges and head thrown back as he laughs at something she says. It’s new, at least to Stiles. But maybe it’s not so new to them.

The thought makes his heart ache. Derek always deserves to be happy like that. Does Stiles wish he was the one that made Derek light up like that? Sure. But he also cares enough about Derek to accept it if he got that from someone else.

The problem is Derek and Braeden aren’t together anymore. Derek had told Stiles on their road trip back to Beacon Hills that they had parted ways amicably. That it had been a mutual decision. Seeing the way Derek is with Braeden now Stiles isn’t so sure that’s the case. Sure, Derek may have made it seem like it was mutual but it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that Derek clearly still has feelings for Braeden.

Stiles makes up his mind that he’s going to do what he has to do in order to get Derek to always be as happy as he is now. He knows it’ll hurt him, that he might have to stay away for a few days after he gets Derek and Braeden back together in order to give himself time to come to terms with it. He knows by doing this he’s going to break his own heart but if it makes Derek happy it’ll be worth it in the end.

Sure, he knows he’ll never be able to move on. Derek has always be different. The way he feels for the Alpha far beyond what he ever felt for anyone else, Lydia included. But he accepted long ago that it was one sided and that Derek would never feel the same way for Stiles. It still doesn’t make it any easier.

When Braeden offers to go into town and pick up food Stiles offers to go with her. He doesn’t think it’s a big deal. The two of them get along fine. He still gets strange looks from the rest of the pack, Derek looking at him suspiciously as he follows Braeden out the door. Stiles waits until after they’ve picked up the food and are almost back to the house before bringing it up. Or well, Braeden brings it up.

She stops the car a few miles out, turning in her seat to look at Stiles, “We both know you didn’t come with me because you wanted us to bond or some bullshit like that. So out with it Stilinski.”

“I think you should get back together with Derek,” Stiles says, getting right to the point.

Her face twists in confusion, “What? Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s obvious there’s still something there. I can tell he still has feelings for you. I can’t remember the last time I ever saw him look this happy.”

“You can’t be serious,” She says, letting out a disbelieving laugh when Stiles just stares at her, “Oh God, you are. I’m going to guess Derek doesn’t know we’re having this conversation.”

“Of course not,” Stiles says, “he’d get all growly and tell me to stay out of it.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because he deserves to be happy. Even if…” Stiles trails off, finally looking away from Braeden as he tries to ignore the lump building in his throat.

“Stiles…”

Stiles shakes his head, “Let’s just get back to the house. We don’t want the other’s bitching about their food getting cold.”

When they get back Stiles makes up some excuse about not feeling well and leaves, ignoring Derek’s worried glare. He knows they all know he’s lying but he can’t be bothered to care. Even though he knows he did the right the thing, the conversation with Braeden had still been hard. He knows if he stays there and has to watch them together it’ll break him. So he does what he has to do and gets away from the situation.

What he’s not expecting is for Derek to show up at his house a few hours later looking angrier than Stiles has seen him in a long time. He paces around Stiles’ room, shooting glares at him whenever he opens his mouth to speak.

Finally Stiles has enough and ignores Derek’s glare in order to break the stony silence, “Seriously Der, what the hell is going on?”

Derek stops his pacing and slowly turns to face Stiles, glare still in place, “What’s going on? I think you know exactly what is going on Stiles.”

“Umm no?” Derek growls at that causing Stiles to narrow his eyes, “What the hell is your problem?”

Derek advances towards him, backing Stiles into his door as he jabs a finger into his chest, “ _You_ are my problem.”

“Okay well that’s nothing new,” Stiles says, “But it doesn’t usually warrant this kind of a reaction. At least not anymore. Seriously dude, I thought we were past all this.”

“We were,” Derek says, running a hand down his face, “Did you seriously tell Braeden that she should get back together with me?”

“That’s what this is about?” Stiles asks, “I knew you wouldn’t like me butting in but I thought you’d be happy.”

“Why would I be happy?”

“Because you obviously still have feelings for her,” Stiles says.

Derek stares at him for a moment before he starts laughing, shoulders shaking me the force of it.

Stiles stares at him like he’s gone mad, “I don’t see how that’s funny. It’s obvious you still like her.”

“Stiles, I do not have feelings for Braeden.”

“Uhh yeah you do.”

“I don’t,” Derek says, finally calming down enough to look at Stiles again. There’s fondness in his eyes and something else Stiles can’t quite decipher, “Braeden and I are friends. Good friends. That’s it.”

“But she makes you happy!” Stiles says, “When you two were together you looked happy. I can’t remember the last time you looked that happy.”

“That’s because you haven’t been paying attention,” Derek tells him.

“What? I pay attention!”

“Not where it counts,” Derek says, “if you did you would know that there’s no way I could have feelings for Braeden.”

“But…”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek sighs, “You’re wrong.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “I am _not_ wrong. I wish I was but I’m not.”

Stiles eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. He tries to move around Derek, wanting to get somewhere more open and not be cornered between the wall and Derek.

Derek doesn’t let him, instead he backs Stiles further into the wall, eyes focused intently on him. His voice is low when he speaks, making a shiver run through Stiles, “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”

Stiles doesn’t have a chance to ask just _how_ Derek will prove it. He doesn’t have to. The next moment Derek is kissing him, his lips moving hungrily over Stiles’. Stiles leans into it, gripping the back of Derek’s neck to pull him closer. Derek growls, pushing Stiles further into the door as he deepens the kiss. If Stiles wasn’t sure he was ruined for anyone else before he is now. With the way Derek is kissing him that’s probably what Derek wants.

Stiles hates it when he has to break away, head thrown back against the door as he gasps for air. Derek takes the opportunity to place biting kisses to his neck, face smug when Stiles’ legs almost give out.

“I told you you were wrong,” Derek says, running his nose along Stiles’ collarbone.

“I might need more proof of that,” Stiles says, grinning down at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes, but he complies when Stiles’ tugs on his hair and pulls him in for another kiss, this one slower than before.

“Braeden’s my friend,” Derek tells him, “She’s not the one I want. You are. _You_ make me happy. Far more than Braeden or anyone else ever could. She realized that.”

“What do you mean?”

“It didn’t take either of us long to realize that I couldn’t love her, not the way she deserved. Not when my heart was with someone else. With you,” Derek says, placing a kiss to Stiles’ nose.

“Is that your way of saying what I think you're saying?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiles, “That’s my way of saying I’m in love with you Stiles.”

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s beard, smiling when he leans into the touch, “I love you too Der.”

Stiles kisses Derek again, getting lost in the feeling. He’s just thinking about suggesting they move this somewhere more comfortable when his door starts opening behind him, causing him to stumble forward into Derek’s arms.

The Sheriff’s confused voice comes through the door behind him, “Stiles? Are you alright in there?”

Stiles places a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, before turning and opening the door and grinning out at his Dad, “Never better Dad.”

John looks between Stiles and Derek before a grin slowly spreads across his face, “About damn time. I was worried I would have to lock you two up in a jail cell together until you two admitted your feelings.”

Derek lets out a startled laugh, glancing over at Stiles who is rolling his eyes, “I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
